Understanding
by Ruby Red-ink
Summary: RLNT, Tonks gets sick and Remus is there to take care of her. But when Tonks starts having weird flashbacks to her troubled childhood, Remus and Tonks have to find out what it means and how to stop it. ON HOLD...SRRY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other related characters…sadly enough.**

Understanding 

Nymphadora Tonks woke up on a slightly dreary Friday morning thoroughly dreading another boring day at the Ministry of Magic. All she had been doing lately was filing papers for Deatheaters that they had recently arrested.

As soon as she got out of bed though, she began to wobble and felt incredibly dizzy.

"What is wrong with me?" She asked herself while putting her hand on her forehead.

She checked her temperature and noticed that it was unusually high.

'Great, just what I needed today,' she thought. 'To be sick on top of everything else I have to do.'

She got up and got dressed anyway, still feeling a bit woozy. She apparated into work and instantly regretted it. The odd sensation of being forced through a tight rubber tube did not help her condition any at all. She staggered a bit before righting herself and casually walking to the lifts to the Auror floor.

The shaky ride on the lift just made her feel even worse. She began to chill and shiver, but she was hot at the same time. She really felt terrible. She was getting closer to her office when she heard someone call to her,

"Hello there Nymphadora. Are you all right? You don't look well at all."

"Wotcher Remus. I'm fine, really." She said while trying to focus, her eyesight had begun to get blurry.

She began walking away and a bad bout of dizziness came over her, and she began to black out. She fell but did not feel the hard smack of the floor. That is the last conscious thought she had before completely passing out.

Tonks woke up sometime later and noticed that she was on something incredibly soft and quite comfortable. She reluctantly opened her eyes and saw that she was in her house.

"How did I get here," she asked to what she thought would just be herself.


	2. Chapter 2

welp, heres the 2nd chapter!!! im stl working on this whole multi-chapter thing, any thing constructive would be nice!!!

**Chapter two**

"I brought you here after you passed out," came the soothing raspy voice of Remus Lupin who was sitting beside her bed in a chair reading a book.

"Thanks, but I really must be getting back to work, I have a lot of filing work to do, and it won't do itself you know."

She attempted to get up, but Remus put his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down.

"I don't think so Nymphadora. I informed Kingsley that I would be taking you home for a day of rest, and he kindly let you have the day off. So you're not going anywhere."

Tonks huffed, and grumpily lay back down in her bed. It was then that she realized that her hair was back to its natural color, dark chocolaty black.

'Great, my eyes must be back to brown then…along with everything else,' she thought as she looked down at her body. It wasn't that much of a difference from her morphed one, just less toned and with no color.

She sighed, causing Remus to look up from his previous position in his chair.

"What is it?" He asked concernedly.

"I'm back to my ridiculous natural state...I hate it," she huffed, blowing a piece of hair from her face that immediately fell back again.

"If you want the truth…I quite like it myself," Remus stated politely.

"But it's so plain!!!" Tonks cried.

"Well, the pink spikes are my favorite of your many looks, but this is fine too. Honestly, you're beautiful no matter what," after saying this, Remus seemed to pale considerably, as just realizing what had just escaped from his mouth.

Tonks, not believing what she just heard come out of Lupin's mouth, blushed until she looked as if she had morphed into a tomato.

Silence fell over them, and Tonks turned over in her bed to try and get some rest, she knew she needed it.

She was running through the woods trying to find her way back home. Her mother had made her so mad. She didn't have to yell at her like that just for goofing around with some muggles, they just thought they were seeing things anyway. No biggie.

_She kept hearing the hurried footfalls of the pursuers behind her, ever gaining ground on her. She tripped, and cursed her clumsiness. They were coming closer. _

_Her house was finally in view, but she tripped again and cut her hand on something sharp that she had fallen on. She looked up, horrified, and saw that the people in cloaks were right on her._

"_Ah, you are panicked little metamorphmagus, you're just changing colors all over the place," said a cold voice that chilled her to the bone._

"_W-w-waddya want?" Little Tonks asked fearfully._

"_Why, what else would I want? I'm after your gift, little one."_

_Just as the person in the cloak reach down for her, someone burst out from her house and came towards them running and shouting random spells. The cloaked figures apparated off before anyone could get them. Nymphadora looked up to see who her savior was, and her dark brown eyes met with her favorite cousin's steely gray ones. Sirius smiled down at her and she leapt into his arms and cried hysterically. He gently picked her up and carried her into her house._

Tonks woke up with a start, and in a cold sweat. She quickly rose and met Remus Lupin's amber eyes staring comfortingly into her pale sweaty face.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked gaining back some of her stamina.

"I mean, I walked away for five minutes and come to see you thrashing around in your bed and morphing like your life depended on it!!" Remus said, a little louder then he had meant to.

"Oh, that. Well…uh, I don't really remember anything," she lied while looking off out the window.

"Don't give me that, Nymphadora. Tell me about your dream, it might make you feel better," he said soothingly as he sat back in his chair.

Tonks looked up and saw that he really just wanted to be there for her and that he wasn't doing this out of obligation, and she told him about her nightmare. When she got to the part about Sirius coming to her rescue, she felt tears threaten to spill at the corners of her eyes.

"What I don't get," she started, "is why I would remember this now."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked perplexed.

"I mean, that it wasn't just a nightmare, it was a memory, that really happened.


End file.
